


Look my way! Confusion.

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, Male-Female Friendship, Realization, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: First drabble shot of Boruto: Naruto next generations anime/manga. Enjoy minna. I wrote this out last year. 2019.Sarada had her eyes on her fellow classmate, and childhood friend. The famous son of the seventh hokage. Boruto Uzumaki.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Look my way! Confusion.

Look my way! Confusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Boruto:Naruto next Generations or it's characters. Just this randomness I've thought of as of recently._

Sarada had her eyes on her fellow classmate, and childhood friend. The famous son of the Seventh Hokage. Boruto Uzumaki.

She wasn't sure where her growing feelings for the young blond came about. Asking her mother when she knew she was in love with her father, was obvious a crush on her behalf.

"Before falling in love, it's a crush, mama?" the young girl asks.

The pinkette shrugs her shoulders. Nodding her head. She knew it turned out that way for her as she grew up.

All Sarada knew that Boruto was enjoying his popularity. Of course, he had his flaws like any human being would. She still wasn't quite sure of her unrequited crush on the nosy fighting spirit of his.

"Maybe a walk would do me good." she leaves her house letting her mother know.

The young blond was enjoying a wonderful time with his cute young sister. He runs after her as they seemed to be playing a game.

"Sarada!" he called out all of a sudden. "Hey, what's going on?"

She stopped on her trail feeling her chest tightened. Why did she have to run into him? Of all people! The dark haired young teenager lets out a small chuckle looking back at him.

"Boruto…what's up?"

"I'm just enjoying my time with my kid sister."

"That's good. Be the best big brother you can for her." she knew he doted on his younger sister since she was a small baby.

"Onii-chan is the best. Isn't he, Sarada-neechan?" the small girl interrupted them.

She was relieved of the interruption looking at her. Nodding her head in agreement she pats top of the sweet Uzumaki girl's head. About to take her leave, Boruto grabs her arms.

"Hey join us for lunch."

"Yes please, neechan. It will be fine with mama and papa."

She gulped before looking his way. She was in a daze when staring at his beautiful eyes, smiling a little.

"Sure why not. Mom, should be fine with it too."

He lets go of her hand walking ahead of the two young females. Himawari grabs her hands looking up at her with the brightest smile ever.

"Is oniichan bothering you?"

Out of nowhere being asked that question put her mind elsewhere. Not sure how to answer the smart girl she lets out a nervous smile.

"Honestly, he does sometimes. Other times he's a huge help with the missions. He's working hard to become a strong ninja, as my father tells me too." she looked away when explaining how she truly felt for the nosy blond ninja.

"Is this girl talk?"

"Boruto!? Get out of here!" she pushes him realizing her mistake.

The blond sure startled both of them. More startled was Sarada as she apologized soon as Himawari helped her brother up.

The young Uzumaki girl watches as they argued. She knew fire was igniting both of their spirits just like the stories she's heard from her father of his petty arguments with one, Sasauke Uchiha.

"They'll probably like each other one day." she giggled walking ahead of them.

The end.

Leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
